cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Faye Dunaway
Faye Dunaway (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) [Bonnie Parker]: Machine-gunned (along with Warren Beatty) when the police ambush their car on the road. (for accuracy, Bonnie Parker was shot only once in her torso, (the headshots got her)). *''Little Big Man'' (1970) [Louise Pendrake]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/unspecified causes, at some point between the 19th-century story and the 20th-century framing sequence. *''Chinatown'' (1974) [Evelyn Cross Mulwray]: Shot in the back of the head by police while attempting to drive away. *''The Four Musketeers'' (1974) [Milady de Winter]: Decapitated by an executioner on a dock in the middle of a lake. Seen from an extremely far distance. *''The First Deadly Sin'' (1980) [Barbara Delaney]: Dies of a terminal illness in the hospital with Frank Sinatra at her bedside. *''Evita Peron'' (1981) [Evita Peron]: Presumably dies of cancer. (I haven't seen this movie, so I don't know whether it ended before or after her death.) *''Mommie Dearest'' (1981) [Joan Crawford]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack and cancer; her body is shown afterwards in the funeral parlor. *''The Wicked Lady'' (1983) [Lady Barbara Skelton]: Shot while robbing a coach; she dies after making her way back home. (The UK version reportedly had a different ending, in which she survived her wound but the closing on-screen text reported that she was executed by hanging.) (Thanks to Foster) *''Ordeal by Innocence'' (1984) [Rachel Argyle]: Beaten to death with a fireplace poker by Annette Crosbie. Brief moments of the murder are shown in black & white flashbacks throughout the movie. (See also Jane Seymour in the 2007 version). *''The Temp'' (1993) [Charlene Towne]: Falls to her death, while Timothy Hutton unsuccessfully tries to pull her up, after Lara Flynn Boyle lures her into a factory then makes it look like Faye is attacking her so Timothy goes to Lara's defense. (Thanks to Christopher) *''Blind Horizon'' (2004) [Mrs. K]: Shot in her chest to death. (Thanks to HH) TV Deaths *''Christopher Columbus'' (1985) [Queen Isabella]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; we are informed of her death afterwards. (Thanks to Johan) *''Thirteen at Dinner'' (1985 TV Movie) '[''Jane Wilkinson/Carlotta Adams]: Playing a dual role, "Carlotta" is poisoned when "Jane" drugs her champagne; her body is shown afterwards when she's discovered lying in bed the next morning. (The "Jane" character survives the film.) (Thanks to Johan) *Gia (1998 TV Movie)' [''Wilhelmina Cooper]: Dies of lung cancer (off-screen). Her body is shown (from a distance) lying in her coffin as Angelina Jolie leaves the funeral. *''Alias: The Getaway'' (2003) [Ariana Kane]: Executed via Lethal Injection while being tortured by Ron Rifkin's men, after being framed by Victor Garber as a mole; we last see her being tied to the chair in the interrogation room. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye'' (2006) [Lois O'Neill]: Shot to death (at her own request) by her driver while she's lying in bed, after she's been diagnosed with cancer. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Notable Relatives Ex-Mrs. Peter Wolf (lead singer of J. Geils Band) Gallery faydedunawaychinatown.png|Faye Dunaway in Chinatown fayedunawayblindhorizon.png|Faye Dunaway in Blind Horizon fayedunawaycsi.png|Faye Dunaway in CSI: Kiss Kiss Bye Bye fayedunawaythetemp2.png|Faye Dunaway in The Temp Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Category:Death scenes by shooting Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Dunaway, Faye Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Legends Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:MGM Stars Category:Performer's Character Kills Another